dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Cullen Rutherford
} |name = Cullen Rutherford |image = CullenOfficial.png |px = 270px |title = Templar Knight-Captain (As of 9:31 Dragon) Knight-Commander (As of 9:37 Dragon, possiblyBrianne Battye. Twitter.) Commander (As of 9:41 Dragon,) |class = Warrior |affiliation = Templar Order (formerly) The Inquisition(presently) |specialization = Templar |gender = Male |race = Human |family = Unknown (brother)Skyhold and Companion Twitch Feed. Mia (sister)Codex entry: Cullen Unknown (sister) |voice = Greg Ellis |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins The Darkspawn Chronicles Dragon Age II Heroes of Dragon Age Dragon Age: Inquisition }} Cullen Stanton Rutherford is a templar serving at the Circle Tower at Kinloch Hold in Ferelden. Involvement Dragon Age: Origins ''Witch Hunt'' ''The Darkspawn Chronicles'' Dragon Age II Dragon Age: Inquisition Cullen will inform the Inquisitor that the Red Templars are being led by General Samson, a man he has personal history with. If the Inquisitor follows Cullen's advice to investigate Samson, the Inquisition will raid a quarry full of the Red Templars' red lyrium supplies and Cullen will personally aid in the raid over the Shrine of Dumat- Samson's headquarters. Cullen will be present when Samson is brought before the Inquisitor to be judged. Cullen later struggles with lyrium withdrawal. He first reveals that he has an agreement with Cassandra to remove him from duty should he prove a liability, and he can later be found arguing with Cassandra to choose a replacement for him because he is doubting his ability to command. The Inquisitor then has the option to either encourage him to fight his addiction or to go back on lyrium. }} Romance Cullen is a potential romance option for a female Inquisitor in Dragon Age: Inquisition, although only for humans or elves. He is also one of the few romance options whose romance can be initiated before the completion of his personal quest. His romance can be initiated shortly after arrival at Skyhold by the Inquisitor, who (during a very awkward confrontation on the battlements that results from the Inquisitor asking if he has "time to talk") confesses their feelings towards him. Provided that the Inquisitor fits Cullen's specifications (female and human/elf), the feelings are mutual and they share their first kiss. Cullen says later that he'd been wanting to kiss the Inquisitor "longer than he should admit". After a mage Inquisitor encourages Cullen to continue to refuse lyrium, he can express regret for his attitudes in the previous game and state that, "The way that I saw mages...I'm not sure I would have cared about you. And the thought of that sickens me." As with all other romanceable characters, if the inquisitor romances Cullen, two Orlesian nobles in the throne room will comment on the romance at each progression. Quests Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II Act 1 Act 3 Dragon Age: Inquisition Quotes Dragon Age: Origins * "Maker turn his gaze on you. I hope your compassion hasn't doomed us all." Dragon Age II * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "I was at the Circle Tower in Ferelden during the Blight. I saw firsthand how templars' trust and leniency can be rewarded. I still have nightmares of Uldred's depravities." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "Mages cannot be treated like people. They are not like you and me. They are weapons. They have the power to light a city on fire in a fit of pique." * (To Hawke, Enemies Among Us, Act I) "There is a vigil before templars take their arms, but the gravest danger they face is falling asleep." * (To Hawke, Act I) "The image of the poor, chained apprentice is a powerful one. And one the mages are more than willing to exploit." Dragon Age: Inquisition * "Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets. Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" * "Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" Trivia * Cullen shared quarters with Samson when he was transferred to Kirkwall. He thought Samson was a "decent man" at the time. * His full name is revealed by the herald at Empress Celene's ball in Inquisition. (Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath) * He tells the Inquisitor, if asked, that as a child he was fascinated by the templars and begged them to teach him. Eventually the local Knight-Commander spoke to Cullen's parents on his behalf and, with their blessing, he left home to join the order at the age of thirteen. * If the imported Origins story featured a Human Magi Origin Warden, Cullen will refer to them in the beginning of Dragon Age II Act 2, e.g. "I knew an Amell once. She was a special woman. Never met her like again." in the case of a female Warden and "There was an Amell in the Ferelden Circle, he left before Uldred attacked and came back to save us all." in the case of a male Warden. * If the imported Origins save is a female Mage Warden, his Dragon Age II Codex makes a reference to his feelings for the Warden while they were at the Circle Tower. * Originally, Cullen wasn't a romance option for Dragon Age: Inquisition, but according to Mike Laidlaw, BioWare changed his role as a love interest when they extended the game's development for a year.http://forum.bioware.com/topic/512958-romances-in-dragon-age-inquisition/ * Cullen enjoys chess, and often played against his sister as a child. * If the imported worldstate to'' Inquisition'' involved a female Mage Warden from Origins Cullen will refer to her, though the dialogue differs if he is romancing the Inquisitor. If Leliana romanced a female Mage Warden in Origins and Cullen is not being romanced by the Inquisitor, he will try to ask Leliana about the Warden during War Table banter. * If Hawke sided with the templars during the Kirkwall Rebellion, Cullen was promoted to Knight-Commander of Kirkwall. Otherwise, he remained Knight-Captain, even though he was the de facto commander in Kirkwall. However, at the Winter Palace during Wicked Eyes and Wicked Hearts, the herald will announce Cullen as "former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall", regardless of who Hawke sided with during the rebellion.Brianne Battye. Twitter. Bugs *In Inquisition, an Inquisition agent in Cullen's office in Skyhold will tell the Inquisitor that Cullen has gone to speak with Cassandra. However, if the Inquisitor has completed Sera's unmarked "prank" quest prior to this conversation, the Inquisitor cannot interact with this agent. This will render it impossible to find Cullen (which is otherwise accomplished by clicking on Cassandra), and he will never return to his office. Any further interaction with him becomes impossible, as does the completion of his questline. (Problem still goes on.) Gallery NPC-CullenWitnessesTheHarrowing.png|Cullen and another templar witness a Harrowing BSC 1.jpg|With Samson Cullen with lion helm.jpg|Cullen in his full armor Cullen Rutherford.png|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition New Cullen.jpeg|Cullen from Dragon Age: Inquisition Cullen.PNG|Cullen's romance tile in DA Keep See also References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Age: Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Dragon Age: Inquisition characters Category:Humans Category:Fereldans Category:Templars Category:Warriors Category:Love interests Category:Inquisition members Category:Heroes of Dragon Age characters